dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Brigmore Witches
The Brigmore Witches are a coven located in the city of Dunwall, taking up residence in the abandoned Brigmore Manor. While little is known about them, they are said to be powerful black magic practitioners who have at least some involvement with the Outsider. They are hostile toward the Whalers, with their leader, Delilah Copperspoon, directing Overseers to attack their base and attempting to have Daud killed, and they are the main antagonists of Dishonored's final DLC, The Brigmore Witches. Equipment and skills Each witch receives her powers from Delilah; this sharing and bestowing of powers is similar to Daud and his assassins. Witches possess several supernatural abilities, such as Blink. They can perform a Windblast-like scream and fire several conjured projectiles. Master Witches are capable of summoning Blood Briars - tendrils that pull and ensnare Daud, causing significant damage. Quotes Idle Chat * "Are we to watch Lady Delilah paint tonight?" * "One of my dear sisters has wandered away from here." ''(when noticing a companion is missing) * ''“Someone should be here. I'll watch for our enemies.” (when noticing a companion is missing) * "Are you brewing the elixir again this week?" * "Will you join us for a swim later?" * “I wonder if she's the one who's been putting teeth under my pillow. Tonight I'll close my eyes and pretend to sleep.” '' * ''“It's only right that I took it. My sister had no need of such a thing. It was rightfully mine.” * “I will comb her hair again in the evening. And another time on the following night. Then on the third I'll put a needle to her throat.” '' * ''“Is the new sister settled in yet? Will she last, I wonder?” '' * ''“Does Lady Delilah favor me, do you think? Has she mentioned me?” * “This place is always so wet. My mother and father kept a dry house. So clammy here.” * “Will we leave this place soon or stay for another season?” * "Where can I find the heart of a bloodox, now that all the farmers are dead from the plague?" * "Someone is prowling, my love. Someone who's not supposed to be here." ''(when noticing a companion is missing) * ''"There is someone here. I know it." ''(when noticing a companion is missing) * ''"Had to leave the Flooded District, we did. For sure. Then the warehouse. How long will we stay at the manor? How long..." * "Will Lady Delilah feast us with a brace of rabbits tonight?" * "No, no, it's one thimble of quick-silver and three kingsparrow feathers. Never the other way 'round." * Watch for his shadow. Listen for the heels of his boots. He is here, I tell you." * "I'll start a new pair of boots tomorrow. These are worn down and I feel a draft on my toes." Idle Answer * "Please. I'm sick of hearing about it." * "Yes, of course, my love." * "Really, sister. You ought to have your mind on more important things." * "I wish I knew." * "There's little chance of that." * "Oh, yes, my dear. Oh, yes." Searching * "Let me see, where could you be?" * "Be thorough. We must make sure." * "Oh, I'll find you!" * "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." * "We know you're here, you skullwug!" * "If you come out I have a present for you." * "You must be frightened. Show yourself, little toad." * "Come out, dear. It's no use." * "You're going to suffer when I find you." * “Someone is prowling, my love. Someone who's not supposed to be here.” * "There is someone here. I know it." Alerted * "Oh, no!" * "By the Void!" * "Gone, gone. Just like that." ''(when enemy escapes) * ''"Cunning, but we'll meet again and I'll pull out your veins." (when enemy escapes) * "Gone, gone, gone away. And we only wanted to play." ''(when enemy escapes) * ''"Wake up, you fool." ''(when finding unconscious body) * ''"And who might this be, I wonder?" * "Where are you?!" * "Come out, now! I'll have your eyes." Attacking * "Bring him down, sisters!" '' * ''"Get around him!" * "Here's a friend for you!" (when summoning a blood briar) * "I call you from the Void!" ''(when summoning a blood briar) * "''We will make you suffer, little toad." * "Your blood will be ours!" * "Your blood will make a fine soup." * "Help me! A stranger is among us!" * "We'll hang you from a tree tonight!" * "I will put your teeth on a silk thread." * "Tonight we'll burn you to ashes." * "I will bend you across my knee!" * "I'll read signs from your guts!" * "To the Void with you!" * "Sisters, help me!" * "Lay down, my love!" * "Strike at him!" * "He's clever." * "Watch out!" * "Bleed for us!" * "Fall and die!" * "Ha-HA!" * "Die!" * "I'll eat your heart, you scamp!" * "Stab at him!" Return to Idle *''"Nothing then. Another spirit playing mischief."'' Trivia *When out of combat, the witches have a human-like skin color. However once a witch is in combat, her skin changes to a plant-like green. When the witch is defeated, her skin changes back to normal. *In Dishonored, they are mentioned in a note by Anton Sokolov about making statues of the witches for the Golden Cat. **They are also the subject of a note in the first building where Corvo is imprisoned during The Flooded District. *In addition to serving Delilah, the Brigmore Witches take a particular interest in Daud; Delilah claims in The Knife of Dunwall that she is sparing him for the "sake of her sisters", and two witches in the Brigmore Manor solarium can be heard claiming their sisters speak of him with awe, "like stupid school girls". *According to Harvey Smith, the Brigmore Witches are "a diverse mix, all called by Delilah's Arcane Bond power", and they come from different cultures and socio-economic levels.Developer Commentary - Brigmore Witches *The first person to join Delilah was named Breanna, and "they roamed the lands, wild and free". Gallery art book great trials.jpg|Concept art. brigmore witch no green.jpg|Concept render of a Brigmore Witch. brigmore witches concept.jpg|Brigmore Witches concept renders. Delilah.png|Delilah Copperspoon, leader of the Brigmore Witches. Brigmore_Witches_10.jpg|Brigmore Witches. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitInterior_2.jpg|Concept art of a witch in Brigmore Manor. BridgemoreWitchesPressKitThe Brigmore Witches Gravehounds.jpg|A Brigmore witch and gravehounds. Brigmore Witches 12.jpg|Daud battling a Brigmore witch. Brigmore Witches 01.jpg|Daud using Pull on a Brigmore witch. Witch_interrogation.png|Melina, a witch, after her death at Coldridge Prison. Maria02.png|Up close shot of Naria, the scout at the Riverfront. Evie, delilahs masterwork (3).png|Evie, a Brigmore witch. Evie, delilahs masterwork (4).png|Two witches conversing. Evie, delilahs masterwork (6).png|Evie firing projectiles. Sweet Tilda, delilahs masterwork.png|Tilda, a Brigmore witch. Tilda 4, delilahs masterwork.png|A witch's skin turning green. Witch sewer statue.png|A witch speaks to a statue of Delilah in the Drapers Ward Sewer System. screens03 witch sewers2.png|A witch in the Drapers Ward Sewer. Dis witch01.png|Daud stabs a Brigmore witch. Brigmore witch sewer.jpg|The Brigmore Witch in the sewer transforms. witch01.png|Daud fights a witch in the Drapers Ward Sewer. screens02 witch sword2.png|Daud uses Bend Time while fighting a witch. screens02 witch.png|Daud fights a Brigmore Witch outside the Brigmore Manor. Brigmore Witch firing Dart Delilah's Masterwork TBW.png|A witch fires darts at Daud. screens02 witch turncoat.png|The turncoat informs Daud of Delilah's plans. Brigmorewitchgreen.jpg|A Brigmore Witch, turned green. brigmore witch01.png|A dead Brigmore Witch. 04 witch sneak.png|Daud sneaks up on a witch. high res witch.png|A Brigmore Witch. 04 witch sneak2.png|Daud sneaks up on a witch in the Brigmore Manor. 04 witches.png|Two witches converse in the gallery. Tilda_3,_delilahs_masterwork.png|A witch summoning a Blood Briar. 04 pradclif witch.png|A witch after killing Overseer Pradclif. Screens02 witch sword.png|A closeup of a Witch's Blade used by the Brigmore Witches. Tarot03.jpg|A Brigmore Witch on a tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. Dishonored 2 Combat GamesCom 1471271816-pc-games.png|Emily combating new witches in Dishonored 2. Dishonored 2 Witches.png|Emily faces new witches in Dishonored 2. References es:Aquelarre de Brigmore ru:Бригморские_Ведьмы it:Streghe di Brigmore de:Brigmore-Hexen zh:布莱格摩尔的女巫 Category:Enemies Category:Supernatural Category:The Brigmore Witches